mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheston
Cheston is one of the several new Pros in SMNC. Classed under the Enforcer category, he appears as a large Gorilla in a pinstripe suit who uses a Tommy Gun and a bejeweled cane as weapons. He can Roar to heal and buff both himself and his teammates, Rampage quickly around the map, and throw explosive barrels at enemies. Excelling in close range combat, Cheston's tommygun will chew up enemy bots and pros alike if used in burst fire. Having a the same large amount of health one would expect from the enforcer class, Cheston is perfectly suited to the up close and personal engagements, where he can absorb most incoming fire to get close to the 'squishies' (Sniper, Gunslinger). Taking his notable DNA from an acting ape from a time past, Chestons dialouge in game will often portray a significant amount of intelligence, as well as being particularly mellodramatic at times. Weapons Tommy Gun A rapid-fire 40's era Thompson submachine gun, now heavily-modified and using a drum magazine that holds 100 bullets. It initally has accuracy better than a Gunner's miniguns, but has a unique mechanic where its accuracy is lowered over prolonged periods of firing. Currently, at close range, this weapon has the highest Damage Per Second (DPS) in the game. *Alt-Fire: Banaa Peel. Acts like a 'landmine' that enemy pros can step on, slipping and momentarily stunning them. The Family Jewel A short range melee weapon that does more damage per hit than the Tommy Gun, but can you can only do attacks within melee range, and the fire rate is much slower. *Alt Fire: Grapple Attack Skills Explosive Barrel Cheston throws a barrel that explodes on impact with an enemy or surface such as a wall. A direct hit will set enemy Pros on fire, making them taking damage over time. Upgrading this skill increases damage and lowers cooldown. Roar Cheston roars, healing himself and nearby allied Pros, and increasing the move speed of the aforementioned. Upgrading this skill results in higher healing and a lower cooldown. Rampage Cheston runs around on all 4, shaking the ground and damaging enemies. This skill can be used in mid air for a quick burst of speed. This skill works on a clock, so that it can be activated and deactivated as much as you want until it hits the end of the time that the skill can be used. Upgrading this skill increases its damage and lowers its cooldown. Trivia * The Explosive Barrel is a reference to the arcade game Donkey Kong, in which the titular enemy threw barrels at the player. This is further reinforced by the 8-bit ding sound that plays when you jump over the barrel, similar to the sound that played when you did the same in Donkey Kong. * The name 'Cheston' is probably derived from Charlton Heston, the actor who portrayed the protagonist of the 'Planet of the Apes' series of movies. Strategy *The Tommy Gun loses accuracy very quickly, so it's generally a better idea to fire in small, repetitive bursts than simply holding the trigger down, especially while attacking from a distance. *Explosive Barrel can be used to finish off badly-wounded, retreating Pros; particularly those who are much faster than Cheston. *Use Rampage to quickly cut through an enemy bot offensive to close the distance between yourself and an opposing Pro. Category:Enforcers (SMNC) Category:Characters (SMNC)